Once Upon A Time
by Sparkling Crystal
Summary: Once Upon A Time...", a beautiful beginning for those countless fairytales. A princess and a prince, Sakura and Syaoran, are fighting all that's against them to weave their own ever-lasting tale.
1. Breakfast at the Castle of Naroays

**Title: Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter: 1 - Breakfast at the Castle of Naroays**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

"PRINCESS SAKURA!!" yelled Wilma, Sakura's maid.

Sakura turned away from Wilma as she laid on her bed and covered her ears with a pillow. "Princess Sakura…it's already 8 o'clock, you _must_ get up!" Wilma said as she shook Sakura's arm lightly.

"Mmm…just another minute…" Sakura murmured.

"_Princess,_" Wilma said in a slightly whiny tone, "Today you are to meet the Prince of Naroays, have breakfast at the Castle of Naroays, and you have less than an hour to get ready!"

"Just tell him I'm sick…" Sakura grunted as she nudged the pillow hard over her head.

"It's a very important day and the Queen wants you to make a good impression on the prince!" Wilma said as she tried to wrestle the pillow away from her.

"Hah! My _stepmother_ only wants to get rid of me, and hopes by the way to get some of the riches from that stupid prince…" Sakura laughed sarcastically as she threw her pillow at Wilma.

Wilma didn't say anything as she picked up the soft feather pillow, "You might as well be on your way."

Sakura sighed.

Suddenly a young girl about Sakura's age with a violet-coloured dress and smooth black hair hanging down her shoulders entered the room, "Sakura, your carriage is ready."

Sakura moaned.

"Already? What time is it, Tomoyo?"

"Eight twenty-five," Tomoyo, Sakura's personal maid and also best friend replied.

"And at what time is the breakfast?" Sakura asked as she got out of her pale pink canopy bed and into her fluffy purple slippers. Her room was decorated all in the theme of light pink, gold, and white.

"Nine-sharp," Tomoyo said with a smile, "I have the new pink and white satin dress I designed for you last time ready; along with special matching pink bracelets, pink earrings, pinkish clear pearls, pink heels and other accessories all ready for you. You'll look _so_ cute in it! Ho ho ho ho ho!!"

"Just call me Pinky," Sakura sweat-dropped as she walked into her royal bathroom and the warm shower that Wilma prepared for her.

* * *

"Presenting…Princess Belle of Penelopia………Presenting…Princess Sakura of Cha-Cheri-Chera-Chi-"

"-CHEROSSYOM!!"

Sakura's eyes twitched as "Cherossyom" was finally announced and held up her beautiful satin dress. Then, trying not to fumble, she walked into the Main Hall. 

"Please to meet you," the prince said boringly to both Sakura and another girl that she supposed was Princess Belle. Around another dozen young princesses crowded in the Hall, all chatting and talking. 

"Please to meet you too, Your Highness," Princess Belle said sweetly as she swept a beautiful curtsey to the prince.

"P-Pleased to meet you too…Your Highness!" Sakura said like a soldier as she tried to curtsey, but unfortunately failed and fell straight into the prince's arms.

Immediately the whole room turned silent and everyone stared at Sakura.

The prince, too, was surprised at this act.

Sakura blushed madly as she tried to get up, "Sorry!"

But... it felt so sweet and comfortable to be in his arms…although he was just a complete stranger. "What are you thinking about, Sakura?" Sakura thought to herself as she shook her head, "You've just _met_ this guy two seconds ago!" The prince helped Sakura up and brought her to her feet. She quickly bowed as she tries to apologize. 

The prince gave a little "tch" and rolled his eyes, "What a clumsy jerk, are you _really_ a royal princess?"

That was quite unexpected, and Sakura's face was steaming red all the way to the tips of her ears. Most of the other princesses laughed. 

"S-sorry…" Sakura turned her face down to hope that no one would notice. 

"…Your Highness!!" She quickly added.

"Call me Syaoran," the prince stated plainly, "I don't like being called 'Your Highness', clumsy oaf."

And he stopped.

Noticing that standing in front of him was a girl with emerald eyes that were filled with energy and yet embarrassment at the same time. Her auburn hair was accompanied by two sparkling pink clips, and cute ponytails were tied onto her two sides with little pearls. A single thin string of silver with a pink heart dangling in the middle hangs over her neck, and she was dressed in a graceful pale pink and white satin dress. 

"Have I..."

Syaoran mumbled confusedly as he took a step towards Sakura, and he squinted his thick eyebrows..

Sakura too, was looking at Syaoran. Rude as he is, he had those deep dark brown eyes, those charming looks, and his lips in an unique frown. She never knew anyone could actually look _good_ in a frown.

"Have I seen-" Syaoran repeated again.

His sentence was interrupted by the loud ringing of a bell.

"Breakfast - is served!" the announcer said.

Everyone followed the prince into the Dining Hall. Sitting at one end of the table, was an elderly woman with moon-shaped glasses, brown curly hair and a kind smile. Each and everyone of the princesses curtseyed towards her. "Wonderful girls you all are," she said as she studied each and one of them carefully.

"My mother…the Queen…" said Syaoran uninterestedly, and he turned his gaze back to Sakura, staring at her even harder and his frown getting bigger.

Sakura tried to ignore him as she thought to herself, "Mou, what is _ wrong_ with that guy? Not only is he rude, he has a strange problem of staring at me. Do I have something on my face? Do I look stupid? Oh how I wish this weird breakfast would quickly end!"

Servants then appeared and seated the guests, Sakura was sitting right beside the queen but Syaoran muttered something to one of the servants and he came towards Sakura and asks her to move to a seat beside Syaoran.

The Queen overheard and glanced at Syaoran, "There is no need, it's impolite to ask a lady to switch seats after she has seated, Syaoran."

The whole Hall was again, looking at Sakura with very much dislike. 

The queen didn't notice though, or at least pretended not to.

But because of the attention Syaoran was giving to her, many princesses started to act offensively towards Sakura, such as ignoring her in conversations, insulting her in front of others, and making fun of her for wearing so much pink. Sakura barely talked and ate her meal silently. She didn't even wanted to come to this breakfast in the first place, it was only because her stepmother wanted her to marry some kind of rich prince, so who cares if none of these snobby princesses liked her?

Syaoran was too busy glaring to even notice when he was starting to stab and eat his beef with a table knife, and when another princess told him he only shouted a "mind your own business!" at her and went on eating with the knife. At the end of their breakfast, they served Naroays' special fruit punches in crystal-glasses.

Syaoran had offered Sakura one as an excuse to talk to her, but as usual, _every_ single girl in the Hall noticed. Before Syaoran could say anything to Sakura a princess came rudely smashing into Sakura, spilling punch all over Sakura's dress and then in her high voice shrieked, "I'm so SORRY…! I didn't KNOW you were there…I NEVER noticed…"

Sakura nodded, meaning she accepted her "apology" as she headed for the lady's washroom. She wasn't mad at the princess, after all, it _was_ kind of Syaoran's fault. If he didn't keep on giving her special attention then they wouldn't be acting like this. Then again, it was probably her own fault for knocking into him in the first place. Suddenly on her way of trying to rub off her stain, she bumps into someone.

She stared at the ground as she waited for them to yell at her again, but it never came, and instead, a rough masculine voice answered her. 

"Who are you?"

Sakura looked up, and there stood Syaoran. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. "I _said_, who-are-you?" Syaoran repeated impatiently.

"Uh...I'm Princess Sakura, of Cherossyom..." Sakura answered slowly.

"I know _that_, but I mean like, where have I seen you before?" He demanded curiously.

Sakura stared at the prince confusedly, "I think this is the first time we met."

"Liar! I _ said_ I've seen you before and so I _have_!" Syaoran said matter-of-factly, "Now speak the truth, brat!"

"I'm quite _certain_ we haven't met before, Prince Syaoran," Sakura answered through gritted teeth, holding back her anger.

"Then how would you look so familiar? Are you _really_ a princess? After all, you're _such_ a klutz and _so_ very clumsy; you aren't familiar in many of the Royal etiquette; and you simply stand out so much! You must be some kind of lowly-maid who is impersonating the _real_ princess!" Syaoran suggested in a brutal tone. 

All of the frustration and insults that Sakura have taken that morning finally made her explode, "What _ IS_ your problem? I _said_ I haven't met you before! And even if we met before, so what? Who cares? I don't like etiquettes, because they're annoying. And I only stand out because of _you_, who stares and glares at me all morning for no reason!"

"...You _dare_ speak back to me?" Syaoran said as his frown deepened.

"Really! Why not? You have absolutely no reason to act in such an aggressive manner," Sakura puffed, "You shouldn't be treating people this way, I don't know if you _ always_ are like this, but if you continue I can guarantee that you won't have a single true friend in your whole life!!"

Syaoran's eyes widened and he stammered, "N-Nobody's ever spoke to me like that before."

The two stared at each other, not speaking a single word.

"So...does that mean you'll finally stop being so rude?" Sakura asked in a softer tone.

"No," Syaoran said conceitedly, "It just means that nobody's ever spoke to me like that before. So where _have_ I seen you before? You look _so_ familiar, why don't you just tell me, you gawky girl?"

"You...you...you _baka_! I give up!" Sakura threw her arms into the air in frustration, "I _don't _know you, alright?! It's time for me to go. Good-bye, Prince Syaoran!! I hope we _won't_ meet again!" Then she started to storm off.

Just as Sakura was about to reach the Grand Entrance, Syaoran yelled after Sakura.

"Wait!"

Sakura slowly ceased her footsteps and turned, "......"

"Gomen." He mumbled quietly.

"Eh?" 

"Gomen!" Syaoran repeated.

Sakura stared at him.

"You. Prince Syaoran of Naroays. _Apologizing?_" 

"Well..." Syaoran replied slowly, staring at the floor, "I guess I'm sorry for treating you so...rudely, but it's just that I thought I've saw you before. I suppose not now, but I was just really..._irritated_ ever since my mother had set this Breakfast event up, because I have no interest in marrying yet...so..."

"So..." Sakura repeated.

"So I'm saying sorry, you idiot!" Syaoran yelled as his face slightly turned pink, then he quickly added, "Who cares, why do I even waste my time on the likes of you anyways?"

Sakura's face softened and smiled.

"What are _you_ smiling for?" Syaoran asked gruffly.

"Although you may seem to be very rude, I know that, deep inside...Syaoran-kun has a very kind heart." Sakura said gently. She then curtseyed, and to her surprise, successfully this time; and left the Castle of Naroays, leaving Syaoran standing there, stunned and astonished.

* * *

"Tomoyo!"

Sakura said with delight as she returned home, skipping each step.

"You seem quite happy," Tomoyo said as she helps Sakura undress.

"Well…" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Those kind of fierce but actually very dreamy eyes of Syaoran seem to have still remained in her heart.

"_Well_, I guess the Breakfast didn't went _too bad_ after all...and the prince was actually pretty nice..." Sakura admitted. Even if he seemed rude and mean on the outside, she was positive that he really owned a soft, kind heart.

"So your stepmother only wanted the riches of that stupid prince, huh?" Wilma's voice came from the other room.

Sakura ignored her, and smiled at herself, when will she see him again? That's the only question in her mind right now. And far away in the castle of Naroays, a prince sits on his chair in front of the fireplace, thinking about the same thing...

________________________________________________________________________ 

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

Well…that's it…what did you think? Please **review**! Thank you! By the way, have you noticed that Syaoran's country (Naroays) is "Syaoran" spelled backwards? ^.^


	2. A Coincidence

**Title: Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter: 2 - A Coincidence**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

__The sun's bright hot rays reflected off the tiny pink beads that were tied tightly onto Sakura's hair. Her hair flew as she laughed. Few cotton-white clouds floated lonesomely in the sky. Birds chirped and sang as they flew freely across the open sky.

"Be _careful_, princess!"

Wilma lectured from the side as she held the royal riding coat that Sakura refused to wear.

Sakura ignored her and kept on laughing as she galloped on her favourite horse, in which she had named "White Beauty" since that it was entirely white, a rare colour for horses to have. White Beauty ran liked the wind, causing Sakura to slightly bump up and down, but she was still enjoying every moment of the fast speed.

"Sakura - you might want to slow down!" Tomoyo yelled worriedly from the side, "You're going faster than you've ever gone before!"

Sakura knew she shouldn't be over-excited, but she really wanted to see Syaoran again. This was simply because she didn't have many friends: her servant-friends wouldn't be entirely true to her since they're still servants and treat her too respectfully to be any fun, and Tomoyo was the only one that was a little better, but still acts very respectfully in public. She rarely sees her father; she doesn't like interacting much with her stepmother; and her brother...don't even mention him.

The white horse raced faster and faster, Sakura didn't care about a single thing…as long as - she sees Syaoran again…that smile, that voice, those eyes…

"_SAKURA!!_"

Wilma and Tomoyo both yelled. Sakura suddenly snapped back to reality: she was heading straight for a tree. Quickly she yanked the reins for the horse to turn left.

The horse neighed loudly and went in a speed so fast that Sakura almost fell off.

It raced left and as it brushes through branches and leaves, it galloped into the forest in top speed, leaving Wilma and Tomoyo behind them. After all, it _was_ Sakura's favourite horse, and fastest at that. Its manes were brushed every single day and Sakura visited it often, making sure it was in good condition.

Sakura started to grow scared; there was no way to stop this thing.

But…EVENTUALLY it had to slow down…EVENTUALLY it would grow tired…and _then_ she could stop it…but…that is if she can stay on for that long…and so what if she really stopped it? She didn't know where they were at all, and the speed was gaining by the minute.

Sakura tried to grab the reins, but it was going in such speed she couldn't even keep her boots in the saddle. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes; she didn't know what to do. The horse dashed quickly through the dark trees of the forest, and Sakura now could only hang on tightly to the horse's neck and panic.

* * *

"Syaoran…out of all the girls yesterday I found Princess Belle of Penelopia to be my favourite, what are _your_ ideas?" Syaoran's mother asked.

Syaoran blushed and smiled in a trance, "Umm…"

The Queen rolled her eyes, "Earth to Syaoran!?"

Syaoran blinked, and turned back to his grouchy mood, "I didn't even like the Breakfast at all! I hated the idea, and I don't feel like marrying yet! All the princesses were stupid and ugly ogres!"

His mother shook her head and spoke with unsatisfaction, "You have to marry so that there will be an heir for Naroays after both you and I die. And the princesses are certainly not all ugly ogres! If you don't give me any feedback I'm just going to make you marry Princess Belle."

"Princess _who_?"

"Princess Belle!"

"What kind of royalty has a name called BELL?!"

"B-e-l-l-e! The young girl from Penelopia? Gold-haired, round eyes, sweet look?"

"Yuck! _That_ snobby-looking ogre?"

"Would you quit it with the ogre?!'

"Hai, hai, Oka-sama. Well, if you really want my opinion...I'd say Princess Sakura would have been a much better choice."

The Queen winced, "You mean the girl who kept knocking into people and bumping into stuff?"

Syaoran didn't say anything. 

_"...I know that, deep inside...Syaoran-kun has a very kind heart..."_

Sakura's last words to him from the Breakfast repeated in Syaoran's mind.

"Princess Belle was neat and polite, beautiful and simply delightful," the Queen continued on, "She had manners and would make a VERY fine queen…so I invited her for dinner today - "

Syaoran ignored her, he still didn't really know who Princess Belle was.

But Sakura...

He had seen many girls throughout his life and most were quickly attracted to him by his handsome looks. (AN: Isn't Syaoran so proud of himself now?) But they all soon were driven off by either his rude manners or he just simply got bored with them.

"I think I'll take a little walk outside now, Oka-sama," Syaoran said. He would actually rather be anywhere than to sit here silently and listen to someone insult Sakura non-stoppingly.

"Very well," the Queen nodded, "Be careful not to catch a cold, it's quite chilly outside!"

Syaoran bowed thoughtlessly and left.

As Syaoran left he went outside and walked onto the field behind the castle, and he breathed deeply as the fresh chill air and bright sun begins to embrace him.

Beauty of what is nature…

He lay down in the lush green grass and looked up at the puffy clouds floating by, thinking about Sakura again.

It seems that he couldn't get her out of his mind.

The sun was so ever bright and shining directly into his eyes. He crossed his arms to use it as a cushion for himself to lie on.

From the forest he suddenly hears sounds of thumping. He got up and turned curiously as the sound grows louder, and with that sound accompanied a deafening cry, "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

________________________________________________________________________

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

This one's a bit short, but I had to end with a cliffhanger. ^^ Don't hate me, and what do you think??? Please REVIEW! Thank-you-thank-you!!! 


	3. The Second Visit

**Title: Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter: 3 - The Second Visit**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Sakura cried as she grabbed the reins of the wild galloping horse.

Syaoran was only a few meters away, but she was too occupied to notice.

She really wished that this was all a dream, all a nightmare…a few minutes and Wilma will be dragging her out of bed again…

"Sakura!?"

Syaoran gapped as he held out his sword and held it out at the wild horse that was coming his way. The horse raised its two front legs in surprise and shock as Sakura screamed with terror.

"Yume desu! Yume desu!" Sakura yelled uncontrollably.

Then White Beauty takes off to its right, causing Sakura to go off balance and flew right off the wild horse.

Syaoran dropped his sword and dashed for Sakura, as Sakura was about two inches above the ground Syaoran dived.

"Ahhhh!"

Syaoran grasped Sakura tightly, and the two rolled down the soft green hill. Finally they stopped as they got close to the lake, and Syaoran was on top of Sakura.

"S...Syaoran?!" Sakura finally looked at the person who had rescued her, "What are you doing here?"

"Ouch…" Syaoran moaned through gritted teeth.

Sakura slowly sat up, and she noticed that the side of Syaoran's shirt was torn and coloured in crimson red.

She hurriedly grabbed his arm and tried to roll up his sleeves, "Are you hurt?"

"Just...a little...it's no big deal..." Syaoran said stubbornly as he pulled his arm back, "Stop being such a worry-wart."

"Where are we anyways?" Sakura asked as she started to look around.

"This is...Naroays, see, the castle is just there - _gaah_ -"

"_No big deal_ my foot," Sakura said and went for his sleeves for the second time, "But how could you have gotten hurt so badly from just a little tumble down the hill?"

"You - be...be quiet," Syaoran shot back as he let Sakura roll his sleeves up this time.

"Stop trying to be so fierce," Sakura said plainly, "Everyone could tell that your arm is hurted badly and needs medication. I know you only got hurt because you tried to save me, so I guess..."

Syaoran was looking into her eyes. Sakura's face turned slightly red and looked down.

"Um…arigatou…" she muttered softly.

Syaoran looked at her again, and then slowly leaned forward and gently planted a kiss right on top of her lips. Sakura was a bit surprised at first, but then she kissed him back.

* * *

_Knock, knock! …Knock, knock!_

"Come in, come in!" The Queen said impatiently.

Syaoran slowly opened the door, and Sakura stood behind him looking at the floor.

The Queen moved her moon-shaped glassed around and looked at the bleeding Syaoran and the messed-up Sakura.

"What is THIS?" she asked in shock, "Did I not tell you that Princess Belle is coming to join us later for dinner?

"Um…"

Syaoran fidgeted with his shirt, "Sakura was…kind of riding along and somehow ended up here in Naroays, but then I scared her horse and it threw her off so I dived and - "

"And you _heroically_ saved her, and now you would like her to stay with us for a night," The Queen said sarcastically.

Syaoran nodded uncomfortably.

"Well, the answer is **no**." The Queen said stubbornly, "If her wild horse is FAST enough to get here in such a jiffy, why can't she travel back the same way?"

Sakura looked down, Syaoran fidgeted some more, "Well…the horse ran off for one…plus that - "

_Knock, knock!_

"COME IN!" the Queen roared.

A servant stumbled nervously as he opened the door in terror. "I-I-the-Princess-horse-found-brought-" he trembled as he tried to say something.

"Good heavens! _What_ are you trying to say?" The Queen growled in annoyance.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other.

The servant trembled even more, "The princess-the horse-I bring-"

"Is there _NOT_ a useful servant around!?" the Queen shouted in frustration.

It seemed that the whole castle shook.

Sakura looked at Syaoran in a scared way, she had behaved in such a different manner at the other day. All the courage she had build up to come here flew away in mere two seconds.

Then another servant came in the room slowly and said, "Your Majesty, o my Great Honorable Queen, this, Stanley, is a new member of the staff and was terribly excited to see Your Magnificence, so hence could not act well. Please pardon him and forgive his sinful mistake!"

The Queen waved impatiently, "So what was the message?"

The old servant bowed low, "We would only want to humbly inform Your Majesty that Princess Sakura of Cherossyom's horse has been found and now kept at our stable."

The Queen nodded and waved again, "Very well, very well!"

The two servants hurriedly bowed and closed the door behind them.

The Queen looked at Syaoran, "Well?"

Syaoran looked at the servant hatefully, he just _had_ to come at that time.

"Well…" he began, "The horse is probably very tired now…and Sakura need to change and all…"

The Queen shot a glance at Sakura, "Did I say she _couldn't_ change and take a shower? There ARE other horses in this kingdom, you know. Simply have a carriage escort her back home, and we'll send her horse back when it has recovered."

Syaoran's head was boiling hot, he had no more ideas! "Um…but…"

**DONG…DONG…DONG…DONG…DONG…**

The Castle bell rang loudly and echoed throughout the halls, it was five o'clock.

It takes approximately at _normal _speed (not riding on a wild horse through a dangerous forest) 2 hours. If Sakura gets to slowly take up her time maybe she would last till six, and having to join them for dinner, ending till seven…perhaps a little problem with the tire of the royal carriage would hold up so while Sakura has nothing to do she'll join them for the Evening Dance which lasts till nine o'clock and then therefore too late to leave…for it is inappropriate for a young girl to be outside at such hour traveling.

But right now…he should come up with some excuses to hold up the time… Syaoran looked up at his mother, thinking what his mother would find as a good excuse. He finally said slowly, making it up on his way, "I'm sure Princess Sakura…would like to, spend her evening and night at our beautiful castle, to see the great and wondrous sites and all…"

Now he was almost copying the old servant, "After all, not many _fortunate_ people are able to actually see the insides of our great structure, the history and many more passed down from generation to generation…"

The Queen glanced at him, it would be rude to send Sakura away now that he said all that, and Cherossyom _is_ their neighbouring country. If Sakura had told her parents about how _badly_ she acted towards her, there is great possibility that Cherossyom might start war on them, and that's no small deal at all.

A fake smile suddenly pasted over her face, "You're right, Syaoran. It would be _such_ pity if Sakura never got to see our palace…why not join us for dinner too? It would only be seven o'clock when she leaves, you have plenty of time to show her around."

Syaoran nodded, as he had a plan in his head, but Sakura glanced at Syaoran shyly.

"C'mon, let's see if we can find a couple of dresses in here…"

To him, the greatest evening of his life was about to start.

________________________________________________________________________

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

Do you like this story? Do you? Do you? ^^ Please review, but if you _don't _like it...well, then don't review. Lol, just kidding. And **in case** anyone didn't understand, "Yume desu" from the beginning of the chapter pretty much means "This is a dream".


	4. The Wonederful Evening

**Title: Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter: 4 - The Wonderful Evening**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

Five thirty.

Princess Belle of Penelopia arrives.

"Why, dear Belle…come here, come here!"

Immediately the Queen said warmly towards Belle as she drew the young princess close to herself.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," she swept a gentle curtsey, "I hope to find you and Syaoran both well?"

The Queen smiled approvingly, "Yes, yes…what a polite and thoughtful girl you are!"

Princess Belle responded with a smile.

Just at that time, Sakura and Syaoran appeared at the Entrance of the Main Hall. They were both laughing their heads off, but for what reason the others didn't know.

The Queen stared.

They were laughing so hard that it seemed SO difficult to stand up.

Princess Belle's face turned a little, but still maintained polite. "You did not tell me Princess Sakura would be here," she said politely.

The Queen looked at her and then looked at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Syaoran!!"

She called in a stern voice.

They quickly realized that they weren't the only ones in the Hall. Stopping laughing immediately, Syaoran bowed and Sakura did a little curtsey while being terrified that she would slip.

Princess Belle curtseyed back and said, "So happy to see you both again." But her face showed little of what seems like happiness.

"Come here now, Syaoran…" The Queen said, "We must not neglect our guest…"

Syaoran and Sakura walked to where the Queen and Belle were.

"Dinner is at Six, you may use this time to show Princess Belle around," She smiled, "Have fun!"

Syaoran stood right where he was.

The Queen looked at Sakura. "Sakura, _darling_, won't you come with me for a second…? I have something to speak to you about, honey…"

Darling? Honey? Syaoran looked suspiciously at his mother. Since when was she ever so nice to Sakura? "You may speak here, Oka-sama," he said, "You do not think of us as outcasts?"

Belle looked at Syaoran.

The Queen also looked at Syaoran, "What are you talking about? I'm your Mother, Syaoran,…remember that! And anyways, I want to have some heart-to-heart talk with Sakura…now you two, go have some fun together in the palace.."

Sakura gave Syaoran one last helpless look as she followed the Queen to her dormitory.

Princess Belle looked down at the floor.

Syaoran looked awkwardly at her, "Princess Belle-"

"You love her, don't you?" She asked softly.

Syaoran was taken by surprise.

"Well…that is…I..." he stumbled, unsure of what to say.

She looked up at him and smiled a sad smile. She nodded, "It's okay…I understand…"

"We could…we could still be friends…" he said politely.

She smiled again, but it was not a happy smile.

"I…excuse me for a second…" she said as she quickly turned and ran out the Main Hall.

"Girls..." Syaoran mutter to himself.

* * *

The Queen walked slowly into the dormitory, and Sakura followed slowly. She sat down on her Royal chair and eyed Sakura from head to toe. Sakura looked down at the floor.

The Queen raised her half-moon glasses, "So?"

Sakura blinked. 

"So…?" she repeated. Like mother like son, Syaoran and his mom both had the habit of trailing off after saying, "so..."

The Queen groaned, "So what do you want?"

Sakura repeated again, "...What do I want?"

The Queen rolled her eyes impatiently, "Yes, that's my question!"

Sakura was very confused, "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"What do you want me to give you for you to leave Syaoran alone?" The Queen eyed her.

Sakura stood silently and blinked some more at the Queen, "Leave…him alone?"

"Well, yes," The Queen said, "How much do you want? WHAT do you want?"

"I-I don't want anything…" Sakura said in confusion, "I just..."

The Queen looked at Sakura again, "We'll deal with this again later…don't hide from me, Sakura…I can see through girls like you!" Then she stormed out of the dormitory, leaving Sakura staring blankly at her chair.

* * *

**DONG...DONG...DONG...DONG...DONG...DONG...**

Six o'clock.

"Dinner, is served!" the announcer said professionally yet loud.

Sakura swept the green silk dress that she was wearing across the Palace Halls, she was late! Hurry…hurry…but her feet couldn't move any faster in her high heels and the slippery floor tiles. If only she had her riding boots! Who made the Palace so big anyways? Sakura had gotten lost so many times she can't even remember where she was. After asking direction from three servants she finally knew which way she was headed.

The Queen, Syaoran, and Princess Belle were already at the Dining Room, all seated and quiet.

No servants dared serve up drinks or appetizers.

The Queen had an annoyed mixed with frustrated look on her face. Princess Belle sat quietly, her hands neatly folded in front of her, and looking down. The Queen started to roll her eyes around, then…

Sakura bursted into the Dining Room, and tripping over her dress and knocking two chairs, one table clothe, three candles, five plates, plenty of glasses, and two servants over like a bowling ball.

Syaoran stood up alertly right after he heard the crash; he looked at the Queen, whose eyes were as if they were on fire right now. Princess Belle's eyes were wide opened, her chin dropped, but then she started chuckling.

The Queen and Syaoran looked at her.

Then Syaoran started to chuckle too.

Their chuckling soon turned into laughter, and they laughed and laughed. The Queen stared outrageously and disbelievingly at the room.

Sakura stood up and stared at them, clueless of what seems to be so funny. Syaoran finally calmed down and pulled a chair for Sakura, who still didn't know how that was so funny, and she was afraid that she was making a big fool of herself.

The Queen didn't find it so funny, yet it seemed that she wasn't going to say anything. So the servants brought up the food and they ate a quiet meal. As they ate silently Sakura noticed Syaoran's glances and blushed. After the dinner Sakura and both Belle were supposed to leave, but _something_ happened to the Royal Carriage so Princess Belle left alone in the evening.

The Queen looked suspiciously at Syaoran, "We WILL get the carriage fixed in time, don't worry."

Syaoran smiled, which made his mother even more suspicious.

"C'mon Sakura. Let's go outside and I'll show you our garden!" Syaoran hid a chuckle and dragged Sakura outside, leaving the Queen still looking suspiciously at them, again.

Outside were many beautiful paths that sort of even make a maze, and were separated with waist-height bushes, so it seemed quite hard to get lost, and was only for decoration. The dim garden lamps shone romantically, causing Sakura to turn away. Syaoran dragged Sakura to a cute little rose-covered swing.

The blue lights brought out Sakura's eyes. Sakura slowly rested her head on Syaoran's shoulders. They sat quietly like this for a while, but they didn't seem to notice time was moving…

Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...

The palace bells ring.

One, two three, four...Syaoran counted inside his head, ...eight rings...so it's eight o'clock.

"Prince Syaoran…" a faint voice was heard.

Syaoran looked up, and the old servant that they saw before was walking this way.

Before he saw them Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and dashed through the maze.

"Syaoran…!" Sakura cried, "Wha-?"

Syaoran pulled Sakura through the maze until they don't remember how many times they turned left and how many times they turned right. Syaoran then pulled Sakura down and they kneeled on the floor.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran, "What…?"

Syaoran chuckled and put his finger on her lip.

"Prince Syaoran…Prince Syaoran…?" The voice grew louder, and then they heard him mutter to himself, "Strange…I thought I saw him here a few seconds ago…"

He walked around the maze, but not as close to where Sakura and Syaoran were. Then he left the Garden.

"Whew…" Syaoran shook his head, "I thought it would take longer for them to fix the wheels that I sabotaged..."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

Syaoran laughed, and he held her in his hands, "Oh, Sakura!"

"Syaoran…" Sakura started in a serious tone.

"Hmm?"

"You know…your mother…said…this…weird thing…"

Syaoran looked at Sakura's troubled face, "What did she say to you?"

"That's the problem," Sakura replied, "I don't get it…she asked me, 'So what do you want from me?' I said I didn't want anything from her…but then she said she knows from girl like...like me...and...I don't-mph"

Syaoran sealed Sakura's lips with his own.

Then he slowly released it, "Don't worry about her, it doesn't matter what she thinks…as long as-"

Syaoran and Sakura both looked up.

The old servant was standing right in front of them.

Sakura hid her face in Syaoran's shirt.

Syaoran stared at him with his face burning red, had he seen EVERYTHING?!

The servant chuckled, then he said, "Prince Syaoran…the Queen wants me to inform you that the Royal Carriage is fixed and Princess Sakura may be on her way…" Syaoran nodded breathlessly, his face was too red to say anything. Sakura's muffled whimper came from under Syaoran's shirt.

* * *

"There IS one strange thing though…" Syaoran muttered as he sees Sakura off.

Sakura blinked at him.

Syaoran smiled, "Oh well, never mind, hope to see you soon!"

Sakura nodded and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, then she blushed and climbed into the Royal Carriage.

Syaoran waved.

No sooner has the Royal Carriage left the door and the bottom fell apart.

"AHHHH!"

Sakura's cry came from the carriage.

Syaoran suddenly bursted into laughter and started rolling on the floor.

The Queen stared at Syaoran, and she understood.

Syaoran half-ran-half-laughed all the way to the carriage and dragged Sakura out.

"Is THIS what you-" She asked in astonishment.

Syaoran laughed, then he held Sakura up and swung her around. Sakura laughed too.

The Queen stood helplessly on the side staring at the couple.

________________________________________________________________________

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

Thank you SO much to the people who reviewed! I really enjoy reading your complements and suggestions! ^^ I'm still sort of new "writer" so I really like seeing other people's ideas and point of view (unless they are insulting, if so then I would be offended.) But thanks anyways!


	5. Waking Up on the Wrong Side of Bed

**Title: Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter: 5 - Waking Up on the Wrong Side of Bed**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

"Syaoran…" Sakura said as she held onto Syaoran's neck, "I had the best time of my life today! Thank you."

Syaoran smiled and hugged Sakura tightly. They stood there in deep embrace until the last palace bell rang, which meant it was eleven o'clock.

"Is it always so noisy here?"

Sakura asked as she pulled away from his clinch and rested her head in front of Syaoran's chest. Syaoran held Sakura firmly and smiled, "No, Sakura! Only when you're here do the Bells ring with joy!" Sakura laughed at the stupid comment and she grabbed Syaoran even tighter.

* * *

Dong…Dong…Dong…Dong…Dong…Dong…Dong…Dong…

The first Bell of the day woke Sakura early and loud. As usual she grabbed her pillow and held it over her head tensely. She simply HATES waking up.

"Sakura!"

She moaned…was this all…just a dream? But it seemed so real, so wonderful, so sweet… Suddenly a firm, masculine hand went around Sakura's waist and pulled her up.

"Wake up, sleepy-head!"

Syaoran's voice rang clearly in her ears. Although it wasn't just a dream, Sakura moaned again, then she looked up. Syaoran was already dressed and ready to go. She moaned again, louder this time, and covered herself with the blanket.

Syaoran laughed and wrestled it away from Sakura, "C'mon! I've planned so much for us to do today!"

Sakura whimpered and groaned, "Another minute?"

Syaoran clapped and two maids entered. Syaoran chuckled, "Prepare the shower and Princess Sakura's clothes while I try to wrestle her up." The maids hid their smiles and nodded as they went to do their job.

Sakura rolled to the other side of the bed, "Just _one_ minute..."

Syaoran laughed and climbed on the bed as he grabbed for Sakura, "You're no match for me!" Sakura giggled and threw her pillow at him as she would have done to Wilma. Yet nothing on her mind has to do with home or anything else right now…just Syaoran.

"Ah!" Syaoran grunted, "Now you got me _mad_…!!" Then he dived for Sakura and his fingers made their way to Sakura's waist and started tickling her. Sakura laughed and screamed as she tried to grab free of Syaoran's hold.

Syaoran laughed too and his fingers went quicker and quicker.

"S-Syaor-hahaha-s-stop-!"

The young couple was rolling around on the bed, one laughing one screaming.

Suddenly Syaoran ceased at deadly speed. Sakura took a few deep breaths from laughing so hard and finally looked up. Her smile faded as fast as an ice cube in the melting sun. The Queen's face was at the door looking straight at them. Her hands shook and her face burned red, but all she could make out was, "S-SYAORAN!" Syaoran looked at his mother, and then at himself.

He was on top of Sakura, the pillow was on the floor, the blanket lay on the side of Sakura and him, his hands were around Sakura's waist, Sakura was in untidy pajamas and Sakura's hands were grabbing his arms. The Queen's body shook some more, her head burning with steam; and Syaoran immediately got off the bed.

"Oka-sama, it's not what you-"

"**SYAORAN**!" The Queen's body shook hard and her head seemed it was ready to pop off at any time.

"Oka-sama!" he quickly tried again, a bit with fear this time, "It's NOT what you think, we were _just_-"

"You were 'JUST'!" The Queen shouted in anger, her voice shaky and uncontrollable, "_JUST!?_" Syaoran looked at Sakura, who was looking at him without knowing what to say.

"I…we…" Sakura tried in her little voice.

The Queen shot a red-eyed look at Sakura, "You dirty little-!!! You purposely tried to-to to DO THIS, didn't you?! I _know_ women like you! Steal hearts with rich princes and then-! You slut! I told you: you can have anything, just get out of here, but-but-you-!" At this time the Queen was already exploding with anger and burning with fury. Sakura looked down despite her questions and confusions.

"Oka-sama!!" Syaoran yelled on top of his lungs, but the Queen paid no attention to his scream.

"And _YOU_…you _betrayed_ me! You see a pretty face and run off! And forget all these years that I've raised you, feed you, nurse you! And now you-even-even-" She spluttered and shook, all the servants went out the room in fear and panic.

Sakura looked painfully at the Queen. Is _this_ what she meant? That I play with rich guys and then I dump them after I get bored with them? That I only care about money? Maybe even suggesting that I _sleep_ with men so I get pleasure? That I'm actually PLAYING with Syaoran?

Sakura ran out of the room.

"Sakura!"

Syaoran yelled after her.

_Should he follow…or not?_

A voice suddenly rang in his heart. What about your mother? You didn't explain yet!

_But what about _Sakura_?_

If you explain to your mother the situation and after she understands she'll find out how mistaked she is and she can help you find Sakura…together!

_ Yet she didn't like Sakura from the start, and who knows where Sakura'll be then?_

Well…

Before he could straighten out the problem the Queen was glaring at Syaoran, "Don't you _dare_ leave! LET her go, let her leave!! I don't give a care if she tells her father and starts war on us, we will fight till the last soldier!" She paused, then manically laughed, "Who _said_ we'd lose? Who said WE would LOSE? We shall wipe out the whole Cherossyom!"

Syaoran looked at the Queen, then in fear ran out the door as fast as he could.

Where could Sakura be? She must have had her heart torn! His heart fell pity and sorrow for her. Oh, Oka-sama shouldn't have said all that…she didn't even let me explain!

Syaoran thought as he ran down the Main Hall and looked for Sakura. The Queen's demands and screams still could be heard as he ran.

Syaoran could run way faster than Sakura, so he should be able to catch her in no time. "And besides, Sakura had no idea where the Palace Halls lead, she would get lost pretty quick," Syaoran thought confidently as he searched high and low.

* * *

Sakura had been sitting on the Rose Swings in the Royal Garden.

She curled up as she softly cried, and she had loved Syaoran so.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

A voice cried as quick footsteps drew closer to her.

Sakura looked up to find Syaoran running across the Maze and crying her name. She looked down and ignored him.

Syaoran stopped in front of her and he putted his hand on her shoulder, "Sakura!" He hated to see such a pretty face cry, "Oka-sama…she…didn't know…I tried explaining…but…it seemed so alike…and she was always …Sakura!"

Sakura clung herself into Syaoran's chest. Syaoran embraced her.

"Sakura…"

________________________________________________________________________

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

^^ Before I continue on blabbering, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them ^.^ Most of you might find Syaoran's mother (the Queen) bit mean to Sakura; and a reminder that this is A/U so it's not actually Yelan. (And besides, Yelan doesn't wear half-moon shaped glasses or _any_ glasses at all.)


	6. On To Cherossyom We Go

**Title: Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter: 6 - Onto Cherossyom We Go**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

Now that after the frustrated morning Sakura became very tired. She refused to go back into the Palace, and Syaoran didn't really want to either.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked Syaoran, she couldn't WALK all the way back to Cherossyom from HERE and she's NEVER going back into the Palace. (A/N: Heh-heh…no they're not gonna elope)

A robin flew over the garden as the sun shone brightly over the trees. It's still early, Sakura thought, maybe Syaoran could get us a carriage and-

"Syaoran, do you think-"

"You still call me Syaoran?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran smiled approvingly, "Yes, my dear Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed deeply, but she liked him calling her Sakura-chan. No one ever called her that: the servants didn't dare, except for Tomoyo sometimes, but at high risk. Her stepmother never bothered, she has way too much things to care about than little details like that.

"Do you think you can get us a Royal Carriage…that ISN'T broken?" She asked, then giggled as she remembered what happened last night.

Syaoran smiled, then frowned.

"Unfortunately…I don't think so. Every carriage has either broken wheels, cracked doors, unstable floors, or pin-covered chairs"

Sakura chuckled, "Luckily I didn't get a pin-covered chair carriage!"

But soon reality chains her again. WHAT was she going to do? Sakura sighed deeply, and what would Syaoran do? Come with her? Or return back? _Her_ mother surely wouldn't mind if they got married, after all that's probably what she planned when she sent her to the Breakfast the day before.

"Syaoran-kun, what _are_ we going to do though?" Sakura sighed with frustrated eyes.

Syaoran looked around, scratched his head, looked at Sakura, rolled his eyes, sighed, and putted his chin onto his hand.

Sakura stared at his weird movements, "What are you doing?"

Syaoran looked back at her in serious gaze, his eyes sinking into hers.

Sakura looked back with slight fear of losing him. What if he really decided that he would return to his Mother? What if he thought of her as annoying? What if he didn't like her anymore? Was he mad at her?

Syaoran's gaze shot into her eyes.

Sakura had a sudden shudder.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Syaoran asked softly but sternly, almost a whisper.

Sakura gently bit her lips, what DID she think he was doing?

"I'm THINKING." Syaoran then stated in a serious tone.

"OF ALL THE STUPIDITY-!!!"

Sakura gently shoved Syaoran onto the side.

Syaoran simply laughed, "Well…I never said anything…it's not MY fault!"

"Stupid little wolf," Sakura pretended to be angry, "I'm just going to walk back to Cherossyom all by myself then!"

At that she stood up and started to walk into the maze.

Instead of stopping her Syaoran relaxed on the Rose Swing, "You won't be able to get out unless you played in here ever since you could walk."

Sakura looked back at him. She refused to show it by she had no idea of how to get out of the maze, she had expected Syaoran to come and stop her.

Syaoran chuckled evilly.

Sakura shot him an evil look that said "You'd better get me out of here"

Syaoran ignored her and kept on swinging back and forth on the swing, enjoying his time. "Go ahead and leave, I think I'll enjoy my time here with the beautiful birds and trees…what wonderful flowers are blossoming this season…ah…and the bright eternal sun…and those cute little puffy clouds…"

Sakura stomped her foot around and finally made her choice to rather get lost than to have to ask Syaoran for help.

"Fine then! I'll just see if I can walk back to Cherossyom myself!"

And at that she entered the Maze without another word.

After all, the Maze was only at waist-height for decoration uses only. If she really couldn't get out of here she'd have to risk the trouble of climbing over them one by one to get her out of there. It was not enough to keep her in.

Syaoran chuckled as Sakura turned left and right…back and forth…again and again in the Maze, trying to get her way out.

Sakura finally glared at him and lifted up her dress with one hand. The other carried its weight onto the boulders, and troublesomely tries to cross over. Unfortunately the dress got stuck onto one of the branches and ripped a two feet gap on Sakura's new borrowed dress.

Syaoran finally came to the rescue and helped her get out.

Sakura puffed angrily, "What are YOU doing here? I never asked for your help.

Syaoran smiled gently, "All right, all right. You win. I just can't stand by and watch my Sakura-chan get all mad."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm not speaking to you. I'm just going to walk all the way back to Cherossyom all by myself."

And at that she started to try and climb another boulder.

Syaoran sighed, "You'll never get out by nightfall."

Sakura knew he was right, but she was still mad at him. Syaoran smiled again and came from the back of Sakura and two masculine hands went around her and squeezed her tightly. Sakura couldn't stay angry at Syaoran. She blushed a maiden blush and putted her hands on top of Syaoran's.

* * *

"So….what are we doing again?"

"I'm going to escort you back to Cherossyom. Then I shall return back. My Mother probably would be calm by then and after I explain we can start this all over again," Syaoran said slowly.

"You think she'll understand?"

"Well…she should, because it WAS just a misunderstanding…"

"I hope so…because, well…I really like you and…"

Sakura blushed.

Syaoran smiled, "Well, we should be on our way then! I told a servant that's really trustworthy of mine to get us a couple of peasant clothes. He'll never tell Mother, and he knows I'll be back safely. Let's get change before we go, we don't want to be outstanding."

Sakura nodded. 

Syaoran walked behind some tall bushes quite a distance away from Sakura and started to take off his shirt.

Sakura blushed as she quickly turned around. She looked at the rough peasant clothes she was holding. They weren't exactly pretty but looked comfortable enough.

She quickly took off her dress, sneaking to see if Syaoran was looking this way, and finding out that he wasn't, hurriedly putting on the pale pink dress.

* * *

"Is he coming this way?"

Syaoran whispered to Sakura as he started to climb the tall brick wall. Sakura was staring carefully at the Palace Guards who were eyeing every part of their route thoroughly.

"No…" Sakura quickly whispered back from the middle of the bush, "But hurry up! I see another pair of them coming this way in a far distance!"

Syaoran nodded roughly as he tried as hard as he can to climb onto the top of the fencing wall.

Syaoran grunted hard…then…

"ARGH…!!"

"Yay!" Sakura yelled a silent cheer.

Syaoran inhaled a few deep breaths before dropping a piece of rope that's about three meters long down to where Sakura was. Sakura rapidly looked around before running towards the rope and grasping it tight. Syaoran started to pull as hard as he can on the top of the wall. Sakura tried to step on the tiny little cracks on the wall and working her way up. Finally when Sakura got to the top two palace guards spotted them.

"HEY! INTRUDERS!"

Syaoran and Sakura both gasped as they started to jump off the wall of the other side. But luckily Syaoran spotted a tree and they stepped carefully on the little space of the wall and onto the thick branches of the tree.

A guard has whistled. "INTRUDERS! ON THE TREE!"

Syaoran and Sakura climbed quickly down the tree, ripping parts of their dress/clothes and running as fast as they could away from the Palace and into the city.

About three dozen palace guards chased after the two of them, yelling and screaming as they ran.

Sakura gasped as she ran, "You sure they can't can't recognize you!?"

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand, "No, but let's hurry!"

Sakura nodded breathlessly as the two of them ran straight into the center of the town, leaving the guards behind angry and yelling.

Sakura giggled and Syaoran let out a deep breath as they slowed down, but not stopping, being afraid that they might be caught.

* * *

"Are you sure you know your way around here?" Sakura asked doubtfully.

Syaoran looked around the busy street without much confidence, "I'm sure we'll get out of here successfully somehow."

"If you say so…then which way do we go?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran looked around, and finally gave Sakura a "Sorry-I-Guess-I-Don't-Know-After-All" look.

Sakura sighed.

"Is it possible to rent a couple of horses here and ride back to Cherossyom? It would take less time this way…"

Syaoran shook his head, "In our hurry I forgot to bring any coins along with me, and besides, if we rode it'd raise more awareness to the guards who're searching for us right now."

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement, "Well, at least we should as somebody for the way to Cherossyom from here…or we could find the shortcut forest that's un-fenced and un-guarded from the palace and somehow walk back from there…"

Syaoran shook his head again, "It's dangerous to travel in the woods and it's easy to get lost…you only got through safely because of mere luck. And I'm going to tell Mother to build a wall around it as soon as I get back. All these years we thought it was just an endless forest…leading only to dark lakes and deserted caves."

Sakura nodded again, she sort of felt stupid, being a princess but so unaware of these tiny little details.

She slowly walked up to a friendly-looking old baker, and politely asked, "Pardon me, sir, but do you know the way to Cherossyom?"

The old baker blinked a few times, touched his gray moustache, and in his old croaky voice, "Go that a-way and you'll probably be there in a few days…"

"A few DAYS!?" Sakura exclaimed, "It should only take like about two hours-"

Syaoran quickly covered her mouth, only royalties or really wealthy people can ride carriages in Naroays.

But the old baker heard anyways, he studied them from head to toe.

"In your dreams! What's your occupation anyways? You look very much like homeless hoboes to me…and why would you want to go to Cherossyom? I heard from my friend that's serving in the palace that a princess is staying over here! Amazing, huh?"

The baker looked really proud as he kept talking, and Sakura finally thanked him friendlily and they left.

Without another word Syaoran and Sakura started to walk on foot to the way the old baker was pointing to. Soon they were out of the city and facing at a large endless field. Sakura quickly grabbed a lady that was passing by.

"Pardon me, but do you know the way to Cherossyom? I need to get there."

The lady looked at Sakura in surprise, then she smiled, "Sure, my niece lives there." She gently nudged her head towards the path of the endless fields.

"Go straight that way, and about four hours away from here you'll see this little town. I suggest you rest a bit there, and if you continue on for about a day or so you'll find yourself in the borders of Cherossyom!"

Sakura glanced at the field, it didn't look as if there was a town about four hours from here, but she thanked the lady politely before getting ready to leave.

* * *

"How much more…to go…Syaoran-kun?"

Asked a very tired and impatient Sakura, her eyelids drooping down and up.

Syaoran shook his head, "You asked that just two minutes ago."

"But that was TWO MINUTES ago!" Sakura argued, "What about now? How much do we still have to go?"

Syaoran sighed, "We've only been walking for one hour and you're this tired? We'll never get to Cherossyom this way. And you were saying how you would walk back to Cherossyom all by yourself this morning!"

Sakura sighed too, "I had no idea it was *THIS* far! It seemed like seconds when I went from the Forest!!"

Syaoran grabbed her hand, "C'mon, we can make it…just three more hours!"

"But," Sakura reasoned, "We don't have any money! We won't be able to rent an inn or anything like that…perhaps we can find a kind enough man that'd let us sleep at his stable…"

Syaoran ignored her debates; he shook his head, inhaled a cold breath, and squeezed Sakura's hand tightly.

"Let's go back to Cherossyom."

Syaoran said sternly.

Sakura blushed, and then nodded with much confidence.

________________________________________________________________________ 

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

hey~ thank u 4 all your reviews and supports! I hope I can live up to your expectations! *sweat drops* now you got me all worried that my next chapter won't be as good as the last! *WAH!* 


	7. Chiharu and Takashi's Vacationing Hotel

**Title: Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter: 7 - Chiharu and Takashi's Vacationing Hotel**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

Daylight quickly crept by without noticing, time flies when as Syaoran and Sakura slowly work their ways to Cherossyom. Soon darkness was around them, no more passengers were seen on the empty road, and the wind begins to grow stronger and colder as they walked.

Finally after such a loooooong period of time, they've arrived at the village that the woman had told them about. Sakura was half-leaning on Syaoran and half falling asleep. Her legs were tired and aching to death.

The desire of a comfortable and warm bed was on both of their minds.

They walked up to a fancy looking place that has the words "Chiharu and Takashi's Sweet Vacationing Hotel" on a big banner in front of the great Entrance Doors. 

"Ano, I wish we could stay here too, Syaoran-kun, but we have absolutely no money!" Sakura said as her stomach began to growl once again. 

Syaoran smiled a mischievous smile and dragged Sakura towards the entrance unwillingly.

"It'd be too embarrassing if we just just went in without doing anything-Syaoran! Syaoran, stop this! We're going to look like idiots-"

But non-alas, Sakura was not match for Syaoran's strong arms. 

They walked up to the Registration, with Sakura looking down at her shoes and Syaoran with that same mischievous grin on him.

A girl about their age and two big brown braids smiled upon them, "Konbonwa! Watashi wa Chiharu desu. How may I help you?"

Syaoran smiled at her, "Don't you recognize me, Chiharu-san? I was only here last month." 

Chiharu studied him for a second, "Gomen nasai, we have many customers here, and-" 

"And you can't even remember your best customer from Naroays." Syaoran finished for her. 

Chiharu's eyes widened. 

"Prince Syaoran! Gomen, gomen! Please come right this way, your usual room has already been prepared for you, and anytime you want your favourite dishes will be served right up!" 

Chiharu greeted enthusiastically and then called excitedly to the kitchen, "Takashi!! Takashi!! Come and see who's here!" 

A young man with black hair, squinty eyes, and a happy smile came out to see what his wife was screaming about. As soon as he saw Syaoran he too, went all excited. 

"Prince Syaoran, long time no see! We just have theses strawberries imported from the far away Country of Englen! Did you know that in Englen, strawberries are actually-" 

"Actually as stupid as you are!" Chiharu grumbled as she dragged Takashi away. 

Sakura blinked at the whole situation in a confused way. 

Chiharu smiled, "Although he tends to lie a lot we _do_ just have this little bit of strawberries from the country of Englen, because Prince of Englen, Prince Eriol, is actually staying here! One of his servant's our old friend, and he sneaked a little bit of strawberries that they brought along for us to try!" 

Syaoran smiled, "Chiharu-san, there is one bit of problem. Out of my hurry I seemed to have forgot to bring any money, and this lady," he gestured at Sakura, "_Princess_ Sakura of Cherossyom, will also be accompanying me." 

Chiharu shrugged and smiled, "Don't worry, you're our best customer. We know where to find you. Just remember to pay us the next time you stay here!! As for Princess Sakura," Chiharu looked at Sakura, "She's very welcome to stay with us!" Then she got up and lead Syaoran and Sakura around the corridors, stairs, and hallways, and finally into their super-deluxe rooms. 

"This place is like a mini-palace!" Sakura thought as she followed Chiharu silently. 

"Please send us our dinner in half-an-hour," Syaoran said as they arrived at their rooms. They were side by side, and the whole row of rooms were all reserved, some especially reserved for certain people, such as Syaoran's. Oh the door of his room was even labeled in a gold plate, "Reserved" and followed by the name "Prince Syaoran of Naroays" on another gold plate under it. 

Chiharu bowed with a smile and hurriedly along downstairs. 

Syaoran grinned at Sakura, who gapped at him. 

"You should've told me earlier!!" Sakura said in annoyance, "You got me all worried and then-ARGH!!" 

Syaoran tried not to laugh, "Well, why don't we both get ourselves cleaned before the dinner arrives?" 

Sakura finally nodded after scolding him for a little while longer, a warm bath would really be helpful right now. She waved good-bye to Syaoran and entered her room. It was astonishingly beautiful, and very big too. Sakura blinked a few times. The huge king-sized four-poster bed was covered in light satin, the pillows were plump and soft. The white sheets lay delicately on top of the bed, and beside the bed was a pure white night stand with a shiny bright lamp sitting gracefully on it. Directly across the bed was a desk, again in the theme of white, and to the back was a huge window accompanied by semi-transparent sky blue curtains. From the window laid the whole village, sparkling and shining in front of her. 

Sakura sighed as she finally stopped admiring the view, these luxury began to make her miss home. Her palace in Cherossyom, Tomoyo in Cherossyom, Wilma in Cherossyom, her horse in Cherossyom, and just about all the little flowers and plants that grow in Cherossyom. 

She shook her head, this was no time to think about home. It was your fault you got into this situation in the first place: riding irresponsibly and wildly on your horse, ending up in Naroays, making Syaoran's mother angry, escaping the palace with Syaoran...scenes of the past flash before her eyes. 

But she can say, that she did all these...for Syaoran. 

* * * 

"...a roasted chicken, the Chiharu and Takashi's Special, and finally, two sample strawberries all the way from Englen!" Chiharu said as she served up their dinner. 

Both Syaoran and Sakura were much energized by their baths and now are just starving to see the delicious food placed in front of them. 

They devoured the food so fast that Chiharu was shocked from watching them. 

After the meal Sakura gently lift one of the strawberries from the china plate and putted into her mouth. The juicy and sweet taste filled her mouth. 

"Mmm...delicious!" 

Sakura said as she finished the strawberry. 

"I'm glad you like them." 

An unknown male voice said from the back. 

Syaoran turned immediately, and just to see a smiling blue-ish-black haired young man with glasses standing there. 

Chiharu's face immediately turned pale white. 

Sakura blinked at the guy, "Do we know you by any chance?" 

Chiharu stammered as the guy started walking towards them. 

"Not before, but certainly now," he said in a mysteriously way. Syaoran studied him and then grumbled in an annoyed tone, "Who are _you_? And what are you dong bothering us eating our dinner?" 

Chiharu quickly stood up to the guy, still stammering a little, "Prince E-Eriol, may I-I introduce Prince Syaoran of Naroays, and P-Princess Sakura of Chera-Charo-Chelo-" 

"Cherossyom." Sakura finished for her. It was better for her to say it than have Chiharu stuck on that word for another half-an-hour like other people have done in past experiences. 

Eriol smiled, "Please to make your acquaintance." 

Sakura suddenly understood why Chiharu was stammering. The strawberries! An old friend snuck a little bit for Chiharu and Takashi for old time's sake and Eriol had just saw them eating it! 

But then...who can tell where strawberries are from by looking at it? 

Syaoran was also pretty awkward, unsure of what to do. 

Eriol smiled at the couple, "Would you mind if I join you? I'm quite bored and couldn't get to sleep...it would be great pleasure if I could stay and chat with the likes of you two." 

Sakura smile back, he seemed like a nice fellow. "Sure!" 

Syaoran shot Eriol a look, who just smiled back at him. 

They spent their time talking about the different opinions of countries, pretty sites, and just about anything. But Syaoran wasn't too keen about Eriol as Sakura was, and replied only a little when Sakura asks him for his opinions. 

Soon the clock struck 12, and Eriol began to stand up. 

He smiled his usual smile. "It's been great spending the night talking with you two, but it is now time for me to go to bed." 

"Good night," Syaoran and Sakura replied in unison, and soon returned to their bedrooms. Sleep came upon Sakura very fast, for she was so tired from all the things that had happened that day. Little did she know, that Syaoran had came to say good night to her one last time, but she was already in deep slumber. 

Syaoran smiled gently at Sakura and kissed her cheeks. 

"Good night." 

________________________________________________________________________

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

Whoa, I've just noticed that I haven't updated this fic in SUCH a long time!! Try not to kill me! *sweatdrops* Gomen, gomen! I will try to update sooner from now on, please review~!


	8. War and Peace

**Title: Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter: 1 - War and Peace**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

Sakura woke up in the cold morning, her eyelids slowly opens as she set eyes on the morning sun slowly rising beyond the horizon of the plain hill. 

She lifted up her blankets and began to sat up. Immediately she was greeted by a room of cold, chilly air. Sakura gently rubbed her eyes and walked towards the balcony to view the beautiful and rare sunrise. The floor was covered with a layer of soft and comfortable white carpet, and she gently laid her steps upon them.

As she brushed away the thin curtains and pulled open the cold metal door she was greeted by the bright, orange sunlight. Although it wasn't warm she could hardly open her eyes. She stepped onto the cold tiles of the balcony, and tried her best to keep her eyes wide open.

Yet just as she lifted up her hand to block the sunlight she saw face to face with a pair of sapphire blue eyes. 

"E-Eriol!"

Eriol was standing on the balcony to the left of hers, still wearing his robes, smiling his usual smile, and looking at Sakura in a mysterious way. "Ohayou gozamiasu, Sakura-san. Beautiful sunrise, ne?"

"H-hai!" Sakura stammer again, bit surprised at seeing him.

Together they watched the glorious sun rise from the mountain tops, and slowly began its way to climb up to the clouds. Air began to gradually warm up, and Sakura's mind drifted off dreamily in the wonderful surroundings. Soon chirpings of birds could be heard, and the land begins to wake up.

"You rarely see these magnificent sceneries of nature back inside castle walls, do you?"

Eriol said as he let out a sigh.

Sakura nodded briefly in agreement.

"MAGNIFICENT SCENERIES OF NATURE **INDEED!**"

A loud, familiar voice boomed at Sakura and Eriol.

Sakura was woken from her daydreams and turned immediately to her right. And was shocked as she saw Syaoran standing there with his arms crossed and staring at the two of them.

His chestnut hair was messy and all over the place, his dark brown eyes were glowing with anger, his mouth was in a frown, and he looked very unhappy about something.

Sakura blinked a few times, "Ohayou, Syaoran. Are you already awake?"

Syaoran relaxed a bit from Sakura's words, and replied a simple "good-morning". Eriol smiled at Syaoran like he always does, and gently stuffed his hands into his robe pockets. "Good morning, Syaoran-san. I see you have came to join us in viewing the sunrise." 

Syaoran shot him an evil look before mumbling a gruff sound.

"Well, now that the sun had rose, I think it's about time for breakfast. My stomach is growling. Would you like to join me, Sakura-san?" Eriol said warmly, and then glanced at Syaoran, whose look could kill about anyone now, "Syaoran-san?" 

Sakura smiled back politely, and accepted for them both, even if Syaoran's look could obviously tell anyone that he had absolutely hated Eriol.

Well, Sakura was Sakura.

* * *

Breakfast was in pain for Syaoran, he was used to girls going mad over him, and he had never had the feelings of jealousy before. Of course Sakura didn't have any special feelings for Eriol, but Eriol seemed too comfortable and warm towards Sakura. 

Finally the three had finish breakfast in the most unique way. Eriol and Syaoran both didn't do much talking, with Eriol constantly smiling and Syaoran constantly sending him evil looks. Sakura had felt that something had been going on but couldn't tell exactly what it is, so hence just kept quiet and ate her meal quietly.

Chiharu and Takashi, however, were both just glad that Prince Eriol didn't investigate the so-called case of "stealing" the strawberries. 

"Well, PRINCE ERIOL, I'm SO sorry but we have to leave NOW," Syaoran said loudly after Chiharu had taken the dirty plates and dishes away from them. He stood up and pushed his chair in. 

Eriol smiled, "I see. It's about time for me to get going too. May I ask where you would be going?"

"We're going back to Cher-" Sakura had said before Syaoran started coughing like mad, covering what Sakura had said. Eriol looked at the two of them, smiled again (A/N: yes i kno...itz so annoying...), and bowed slightly to Sakura.

"Well, I hope to see both of you again soon," Eriol said politely and left with his innocent smile.

Syaoran had made sure Eriol had left the building before getting ready to leave.

"Ne, Syaoran," Sakura said as she stepped outside the doors of Chiharu and Takashi's Vacationing Hotel, "Why were you so eager to leave? And why didn't you let me tell Eriol where we were going?"

Syaoran fiddled with his hands as he tried to come up with a reasonable excuse, he surely wasn't going to tell Sakura that he wanted to leave because he didn't want Sakura to be with Eriol for one more second, and neither did he want Eriol to have the chance to give Sakura a "on-the-way-ride" to Cherossyom. 

"Well...I just wanted to make sure we would arrive at the border of Cherossyom before nightfall so you wouldn't have to suffer walking painfully in the cold, dark night again," Syaoran replied. 

This was partially true, he _didn't_ want Sakura to walk in the freezing cold weather in the middle of the night; and he himself didn't want to walk either.

Sakura blushed.

"Let's hurry our pace a bit then."

Syaoran smiled back with a playful look, "You sure, slowpoke?"

Sakura's blush had immediately turned into a competitive face, "What do you mean 'slowpoke'?!"

And for some reason "hurry our pace a bit" turned into racing to see who could get to the border of Cherossyom first. Of course they would never have the energy to run all the way, but it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

"I haven't ran like that since I was four..."

Sakura mumbled as she suddenly stopped walking and sat herself down right down onto the lush, green grass under the shadows of a tall and beautiful willow tree. 

Syaoran walked towards her and wiped off some of his sweat from his forehead, "Come on, we'll be there soon..."

"It's about noon and the sun is right on top of our heads...I feel hungry and I'm sweating to death. Can't we rest for a little while, Syaoran-kun?"

"All right, all right..." Syaoran replied and sat himself beside Sakura. He was sweating to death himself too, but he knew he had to be tolerant and strong. Or else he and Sakura would eventually end up as barbequed meat on the sunny road.

Sakura letted out a breath and started fanning herself effortlessly with her hand, her vision beginning to blur. She closed her eyes and soon heard Syaoran starting to lie down beside her.

There was almost no clouds on the bright blue sky, and only a few birds wanted to fly in this hot weather. They had to find food, or else their bodies would surely starve.

Sakura began to slowly open her eyes as she heard an eagle's screech.

Just as her eyelids were about to open...a pale pink, blurry thing was seen down the road.

Pink?

Sakura immediately shot up, surprising the Syaoran beside her.

She blinked her eyes a few times, and looked again.

Just down the road a bit was a tall, grand, cherry tree. Just across the road from the tree was another, identical in almost every way. Sakura almost screamed in happiness.

"S-Syaoran!!"

"Hai?" Syaoran replied, looking to see if she was feeling alright. 

She grabbed his hands and jumped around in joy.

"Cherossyom! Cherossyom! We're almost there!! The Cherry Trees! I can see the Cherry Trees!"

Syaoran didn't have much clue in what she was talking about, and stared at her in astonishment.

Soon Sakura explained to him that the two Cherry Trees was a sign that they had only less than half-an-hour's walk till they would reach the borders of Cherossyom. They were planted there ever since Sakura could remember, and seeing them again was like being back at home again.

* * *

"Name?" The officer in uniform asked Sakura and Syaoran as they finally got to the border.

Sakura drew a breath, "Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."

The officer's eyes widened.

"Ki-Kinomoto!?"

He studied Sakura from head to toe, he had never seen a Royal Family up close, and he had no idea what they would look like. Sakura was wearing a pale blue dress that Chiharu had lent her, which was very elegant but lack the feeling of royalty.

The officer decided to put her aside and skip to Syaoran first.

"What's your name, then?"

Syaoran gave him an eyeful, and said the name "Syaoran Li" stiffly.

This was certainly not the way they were used to crossing the border, usually they just sat in their Royal Carriages and stare at the window in boredom.

The officer was shocked again, his heart was racing like mad. What should he do? What should he do? If they _were_ really Princess Sakura and Prince Syaoran he had better watched to not have offended them, but if they were imposters and he had letted them in he would be in great trouble.

Sakura wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next either, so she asked him casually, "Can we go now?"

The officer was apparently still in shock, and mumbled in bewilderment some unknown words. Syaoran rolled his eyes impatiently. "_What an idiot."_

Suddenly a beautiful shimmering carriage arrived towards the border from Cherrosyom's side at top speed. The carriage looked so familiar to Sakura, and she tried to see who it is so she could make them stop and bring her back home.

Another officer had been greeting the driver of the Carriage and Sakura caught a glimpse of a girl with long, black hair and violet purple eyes.

Tomoyo!

What she was doing here she didn't know, but she quickly waved at the Carriage. 

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo!! It's me! Sakura!"

The Carriage had started to proceed as Sakura was waving like mad towards Tomoyo. Tomoyo didn't seem to have noticed, and looked as if she had some urgent business. 

The other officer didn't know what Sakura was doing but quickly ran over and tried to stop Sakura's "craziness" with a long sword. Luckily Syaoran was way faster than him, and had his sword to the officer's neck before he could say another word.

A large quantity of other armed officers had came to stop the situation and the Carriage had suddenly stopped after traveling for another few meters. 

Tomoyo jumped out hurriedly and ran straight back at Sakura

"Stop, stop! Don't touch the Princess!!"

The officers' eyes opened wide and all stared at Tomoyo.

"Lady Tomoyo! Did you say..."

"..._Princess_?!"

Tomoyo quickly grabbed Sakura away from the people and onto the side.

"Yes I did, and you brutes should better watch your heads after I report this incident to the Queen!"

Now all the officers were gapping and bowing and kneeling and asking for forgiveness. None of them had enough time to care about Syaoran, who was wondering who Tomoyo was. They were too worried about their own life to care about him.

"Please forgive us, Your Graciousness! We really didn't know!"

"We are _so_ sorry, please pardon our sin!"

"Take mercy on us pathetic, useless beings!"

"If only we had _known_, we never had the chance to see Your Graciousness!"

Sakura waved her hand as forgiveness and turned her attention to Tomoyo.

The officers began thanking her and kept on kneeling and bowing. Some even started crying in relief.

Syaoran ignored the bunch of people and walked towards the two girls.

Tomoyo shot Syaoran a glance, and Sakura quickly told her that he was Prince Syaoran of Naroays. Tomoyo's eyes widened again, and asked that Syaoran excuse them for a minute.

"Princess Sakura! Didn't you know?"

Sakura blinked.

"Know what?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "Your really don't, don't you? I'll tell you all later. This had happened too soon! Please get on the Carriage first, we should get back to the Castle of Cherossyom as soon as possible."

"All right, but please tell Syaoran for me that-"

"I'll send him home with one of the spare carriages...oh I really shouldn't be doing this! But..." Tomoyo glanced at Sakura, "I'll send him home safely."

"Doing what?" Sakura asked as she cocked an eyebrow, but Tomoyo already started walking towards Syaoran. Shrugging to herself, Sakura quickly got into the Carriage and away from the sun.

Tomoyo walked towards Syaoran, and quickly gave him a small curtsey.

"Princess Sakura is well in my hands, and I will take home back to the Castle of Cherossyom now. I have already provided a Carriage for you to return with. Good day, Prince Syaoran of-of Na-Naroays!!," Tomoyo said and left him staring at her in confusion. Things were happening too fast for Syaoran.

At last they each went their separate ways to return to their countries.

* * *

After Sakura had arrived home she was immediately greeted by her step-mother.

"Oh, Sakura! I was so worried about you! I'm so sorry, I should have never sent you to Naroays in the first place! It was a stupid, stupid idea! But I didn't know! Honestly I didn't!"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at her step-mother. What was she talking about?

Tomoyo had quickly came over to explain to Sakura.

"The Queen of Naroays had just announced War on Cherossyom yesterday."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

________________________________________________________________________

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

Please review!!! Just to also let my wonderful readers know, I check my email at least three times a week. So when any of u reviews i always read it! dont think i've forgotten about fanfiction.net, cuz im still writing, so if u want 2 scream at me 4 not updating i'll always kno, n i'm trying very hard 2 type, re-read, edit, and updating, so plz keep on reviewing, bcuz the more reviews i get the more urge i hav 2 update! every lil bit counts! ^^ THANK YOU!!


	9. The Mysterious Prince

**Title: Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter: 9 - The Mysterious Prince**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

"N-Naroays?!"

Sakura said through trembled lips.

She knew the Queen was angry at them...but it was all a misunderstanding! She couldn't really have started war with them! Or could she? This was all my fault, Sakura thought to herself, if only if I had let Syaoran stay and explain to his Mother! Then this wouldn't have happened!

Sakura's step-mother nodded her head solemnly.

"Your Father and Brother had left his morning to organize the troops. I was so worried when I find out you haven't returned yet, I thought she would have took you as hostage! But it's all right now. Plus, we're going to get a great new ally! A prince has asked for your hand of marriage! After you marry him we'll be able to gain so much land and power!"

Sakura thought she had enough shock for a day, but she was obviously wrong.

"H-hand of _marriage_!?" 

Sakura gasped, her head was so dizzy and blurred.

Why was her step-mother always making decisions for her? Her real mother would have never done that! Didn't she have enough pairings already? What is her step-mother's problem, can she not chose her own love?

"No!" She yelled in frustration, her face pale and her hands cold, "No! I don't want to marry some _stupid_ prince! You had forced me to go to the breakfast in Naroays in the first place! I never even wanted to go! But after I did, I guess you were right, I had started to like Syaoran...and now three days later you decide you want me to marry another guy!? Am I but a puppet in your eyes? Only a tool to get you more land and gain more allies?! No! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!! I want my real mother!"

Sakura cried even more as she ran towards her room and slammed the door shut in anger.

Her step-mother stood there shocked in horror and was unsure of what to do. She had never meant to hurt Sakura's feelings...god, if it wasn't for that crazy Queen from Naroays she would have been only too happy to let Sakura marry Syaoran! 

Tomoyo glanced at the Queen and quickly asked, "May I get permission from Your Majesty to see if Princess Sakura is alright?"

The Queen nodded her head solemnly and letted out a sigh.

* * *

"Sakura...Sakura, it's me. May I come in?"

Sakura was crying her heart out on her soft four-poster bed. She didn't even had time to be happy from being home yet to be shocked and heart-broken at the news.

Tomoyo opened the door anyways at Sakura's silence.

"Sakura-chan, please don't cry, you're making me sad too," Tomoyo said softly, "I'm sure there will be a solution to this problem. Why don't we plan something out?"

Sakura sniffled a cry from her pillow and shook her head furiously.

Tomoyo sighed, she felt sorry for Sakura. What would have _she_ done if she was in her place?

"Really, Princess Sakura. Crying wouldn't be much help, would it?"

A familiar, feminine voice came from the next room.

The door gently opened.

Sakura quickly lifted her face from her pillow.

Wilma appeared before her, her eyes twinkling with kindness and smiled a gentle smile.

"Wilma..."

Wilma smiled, and handed to Sakura a soft white handkerchief. 

Although she was only a few years older than Sakura she seemed as if she was much more mature than her.

"Princess Sakura, your Mother is thinking for the whole kingdom. If you were to marry Prince of Englen and fight against Naroays, we would be able to gain all the land of Naroays and a great ally. I have saw the Prince of Englen once, when I was serving tea, and he looked like a fine gentleman! Forget the Prince of Naroays, it was only a few days that you knew each other. It's only puppy-love, it will soon pass. Ne, Princess?"

Sakura had stopped listening after Wilma had said the words "Prince of Englen". 

Her eyes widened and her face turned even paler, the blood was leaving her head as she grasped tightly onto her blanket with her cold hands.

"Prince of Englen...Prince of Englen..."

Sakura was shocked again.

The other prince who was asking for her hand in marriage was..._**ERIOL!?**_

Her hand were already cold and shaking, now she felt even dizzier.

"Oh my god, oh my god..."

She said weakly before passing out on the bed.

* * *

"She's waking up!"

"Quickly, get more hot water!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Oh, bring a cup of water on your way."

"Yes, Lady Tomoyo!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

Standing before her was her step-mother, her eyes filled with concern and sadness. Wilma and a few other maids were running around the room bringing more hot water to wash the towels that were placed on her head with.

"My poor, poor Sakura," her step-mother said as she personally switched the towels for her.

A damp, warm towel was placed on top of her forehead as she began to rub her eyes.

She felt so weak...so tired...her body was so hot...yet her fingers so cold...her mind was blurry and unclear.

"The doctor says you have a fever," her step-mother said softly, "It'll be fine soon, dear, don't worry. He said you were over-exhausted and had too much cold air. I could imagine how it was like when you were traveling to get home, it must have been horrible. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Please don't be so angry, forgive me, Sakura, please get better..."

A tear rolled down Sakura's soft cheeks.

_Don't be so kind to me...yell at me...scream at me...but just don't be nice to me..._

She had felt extremely guilty for yelling at her step-mother the other day, and now she felt even guiltier. But she was just too frustrated and tired. Obviously, no one's mood could be good for walking two days straight and then suddenly finding out her love's mother had started war on them and her own mother is making her to marry a man that she thought was barely an acquaintance.

Her step-mother smiled caringly at Sakura, and gently wiped her tears away with her own handkerchief.

"I won't make you marry Prince Eriol anymore, Sakura. But please think about it. Think about the kingdom, think of your place as a Princess..."

Sakura immediately closed her eyes as an answer to her step-mother's plead.

Her mind was set and no matter what her step-mother say will ever change her decision.

"Very well," her step-mother said, "But having Prince Eriol is better than having nothing at all, isn't it?"

Sakura's eyes flipped open.

"Well, think about it. I don't think Syaoran's mother would let him marry you either. He is but a boy, his powers are all from his mother, he is absolutely helpless without her, useless even. So you'll be better off having Eriol instead."

"No!" Sakura cried out loud, her voice was wispy and weak, "Syaoran is _not_ helpless! He is great in martial arts, he has such a kind heart, I never want to leave him!"

Suddenly an idea rose in Sakura's mind, her eyes started twinkling with inspiration.

"Let the two of us be together, we can make an example of peace! The kingdoms will follow, let us stop the fighting, and bring peace to us all," Sakura said with great enthusiasm.

Sakura's step-mother sighed and held Sakura's hands tightly, "You don't know that woman, she is mad! Fanatical! Crazy! Nuts! Uncontrollable! Out of her mind! You think I like wars? Of course not, I even tried reasoning with her, but she just goes around yelling and screaming unknown words and muttering she'll devour us all. Just this morning I had sent a messenger over to try and stop this war, and she had killed him and sent me back his head in a box within three hours! Beyond reason! That's what she is! Then just as I was out of ideas of what I can do to help the kingdom Prince Eriol arrived. He asked for your hand in marriage, and if that would happen the two kingdoms were certainly become allies. I didn't accept him right away, but I thought you would, ever since Wilma told me how much you didn't wanted to go to the Breakfast."

Sakura also sighed, she finally knew how her step-mother felt. "What Wilma didn't tell you was that I fell in love with him the very second day!" Sakura thought sadly, "And if only Syaoran didn't come with me, if only!" 

"Well, I'll leave you alone with your thoughts for a while. Please think about it, Sakura."

Sakura's step-mother then slowly got up and went out of the room.

Tomoyo quickly came beside her and changed the towel on her forehead for her, she was worried about her the whole time, ever since she had disappeared into the woods behind the Castle. She was also greatly relieved when a messenger on a brown horse had came from Naroays telling them that Sakura was safe and staying over until they could, for some weird reason, fix all the carriages to come home. Then just yesterday, war had begun!

She shook her head, this was too much for her, and too much for Sakura too. Really, what kind of crazy queen was Prince Syaoran's mother? One minute she is having Sakura over at her castle and the next she is swearing to kill every single person in Cherossyom.

Sakura also hadn't told her why Prince Syaoran's mother had started the war...no one in Cherossyom really knew, except for maybe Sakura...

Sakura sighed so ever weakly and laid back down, she was so angry at the whole situation.

Tomoyo knew she shouldn't ask her that right now, if she did Sakura would probably get a heart attack! Yet she couldn't understand why Sakura didn't like Eriol, surely he seemed 100% better than Syaoran...of course Tomoyo would never say this, but does Sakura have a blind spot or can she not see that Eriol was really this great?

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said like a best friend, "Prince Eriol really seems like a responsible, mature, and kind man, you'll be happy with him. Why don't you like him? He isn't bad in looks at all. He has those mysteriously fun eyes, that energetic smile! What more could you ask for?"

Tomoyo's voice began to get more and more devoted by the minute.

"He's also a prince, he has great wealth and power, and he's extremely friendly. Not snotty or mean at all, he kept smiling at me today. Really, he is absolutely irresistibly charming! When I saw Prince Syaoran today he had looked so arrogant and... _aggressive_. Eriol is actually not bad!" she finished slowly, expressing her true opinion.

Sakura shot her an angry look, "If you like him so much why don't _YOU_ marry him!? Go away!!"

Tomoyo suddenly shot up, her eyes wide in shock, and quickly went out of the room, closing the door behind her.

No...Tomoyo, don't leave...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell...Sakura thought angrily at herself as more hot tears ran out of her eyes...her head was feeling hotter and hotter...her vision blurring...why do I have to be so mean? Now there's no one left by my side...no one...no one at all...

* * *

Just outside the doors Tomoyo was thinking to herself in a brand new way. The words of Sakura kept repeating itself...

"If you like him so much why don't _YOU_ marry him!?"

It was like a new thing that she had never encountered, never thought of. What she had based on mind on all these years of her life was Sakura. What Sakura likes, what Sakura doesn't like, what to do to please Sakura, what to do to make Sakura happy, which outfit would Sakura look best in.

All she cared about was Sakura.

She didn't have anytime for herself at all. Never had bothered what she wanted herself, never cared if she was really happy at all. If Sakura was happy, she was happy. If Sakura was sad, she was sad too.

Now that Sakura had said it, she had realized a fact.

She was in love with Eriol. 

Face it, she told herself, you had been in love with his gorgeous looks and the mysterious yet playful personality ever since you saw him. You can never deny it.

Yet she just didn't realize it at first, she only thought how suitable he would be for Sakura, how wonderful if Sakura could have a guy as good as Eriol as a husband.

Tomoyo sighed.

But which prince would be interested in a servant girl?

________________________________________________________________________

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

Plz review onegai! And to "lilsweetcherryblossom": I got the name of _Cherossyom_ from _cherry_, which was of course, _sakura_ in Japanese. ^^ Really, all the kingdom's names are based on their prince/princess. example, Eriol and _Englen_. in the series Eriol had came back from England, and I just changed England to Englen. Heh...isn't that the best a simple-minded person like me could do??


	10. The Queen's Plan

**Title: Once Upon A Time**

**Chapter: 10 - The Queen's Plan**

**By: Sparkling Crystal**

"Here is your breakfast, Prince Eriol."

Tomoyo had said softly when she gracefully placed his meal in front of him on the huge glass dining table.

Eriol smiled at her warmly, "Arigatou."

Those dark sapphire blue eyes! That energetic smile!

Tomoyo blushed and quickly exited the Dining Room, her light purple dress gently swaying behind her.

In the position that she had sat in there was really no need to serve him. Yet...this way she could watch him quietly, she knew she had not chance in him ever loving her, but she can't help but wanting to see him again. She had told herself to stop dreaming for almost a million times, but even her mind wouldn't listen to her, and her legs forced her to walk to the Dining Room.

She couldn't control her hands as they had shook when she gave him his meal. She couldn't control her heart as they kept racing faster and faster when he thanked her. She couldn't control herself from loving him either.

Tomoyo sighed.

Now she finally knew why it's called a crush, it was crushing her so hard she could barely breathe.

* * *

Sakura was still sitting on her canvas bed in her room, fiddling with her hands continuously and looked apologetically at Tomoyo, who was standing by the door. 

"Tomoyo...I'm so sorry for yelling at you yesterday, you're my best friend. I was really frustrated, and-"

Tomoyo smiled forgivingly, she wasn't really mad at the first place anyways, and replied in a cheery tone, "It's okay, Sakura. I understand. And I really must thank you for realizing something."

Sakura blinked a few times.

Tomoyo quickly shook her head, "It's nothing important."

She called herself stupid, quit giving away hints! You could ruin the whole future of Cherossyom! What if Sakura had found out you like Eriol? Then that would surely give her another reason to not marry Eriol!

Fortunately Sakura was a little dense, and did not realize for whatever reason would Tomoyo thank her for yelling "why don't you marry him yourself?" and "go away". 

"So," Tomoyo quickly changed the subject, "What are you planning to do about the situation then?"

Sakura's face darkened immediately.

"I don't know, Tomoyo, I really don't know," she said slowly, "But I will _ never_ marry Eriol and neither will I give up Syaoran. I need to see him again, but...it's almost impossible."

Tomoyo almost smiled when Sakura had said she'll never marry Eriol, but then she had quickly hid it from her best friend and Mistress as she pretended to nod solemnly. Stop being a jerk, Tomoyo! She told herself. She's your ** best friend** and this is for the well-being of the country! _But she doesn't like Eriol anyways,_ another voice rang up in her head, _what kind of friend would you be if you had told her to marry someone she doesn't like? _But still...

Tomoyo quickly shook her head, trying to think less about Eriol and more about Sakura.

Sakura sighed and began to get out of the bed and yawned.

"Might as well wake up first, I'm sot tired of all these lying around being sick! I'm in the mood for riding...where's my riding outfit?"

Tomoyo's eyes suddenly started twinkling, her face glowed with excitement and her mouth twisted into a wide grin. Sakura eyed her carefully, "Tomoyo...uh...are you okay?"

"OhHhHhHhHh~!!" Tomoyo started squealing, "You have _just_ got to try out this adorable new dress that I made for you yesterday!!"

"HOE!?"

* * *

"_Dear Sakura,_

_Please meet me at the Stables beside the Woods this afternoon at one o'clock sharp. I need to talk to you about what has been going on. The borders were closed because of the war so this was the only I could see you._

_ Syaoran"_

Sakura stared at the piece of note, neatly written and in such beautiful handwriting. She had never saw Syaoran's writing before actually, but she was sure it would be perfect...like this.

Then she looked up at Wilma, who was looking down at the floor nervously for some reason. Sakura held the note tightly to her chest. Was this really her Syaoran? Are they going to see each other again?

"Ano, where did you get this letter from?" Sakura asked Wilma with curiosity.

"A man in a black cloak by the stables gave it to me when I was passing by and then rode on his brown horse into the woods before I could say anything," Wilma said with one breathe as if she was a student memorizing a poem for her strict teacher.

Sakura nodded without another word and sent her off.

Her heart was beating twice its usual speed, she felt so energetic and alive. She was too happy to think about anything. Syaoran! Syaoran was going to be here! She smiled at the letter one more time before running down the halls, screaming for Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo!!"

Tomoyo had quickly ran from the Library in which where Eriol was reading towards where Sakura's voice was coming from.

"What's wrong, Princess Sakura?", she said worriedly while gasping between breathes.

Sakura had a big, wide grin on her and her eyes were again filled with hope and happiness.

"Syaoran! Syaoran! He's-coming!"

Tomoyo let out a breath, all these sure got her nervous for nothing. She looked at Sakura suspiciously though, "How could Prince Syaoran get here though? How could he have told you? And what is he planning to do?"

"He's going to ride through the woods by the Castle Stables and we'll think of a way together. Wilma gave me the note that she got from some kind of messenger this morning. Oh, Tomoyo! I can't believe he's actually coming!"

The woods? Messenger?

Her eyebrows narrowed.

" But Sakura-"

"Lady Tomoyo."

Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes immediately turned to the servant that was standing besides them, they both recognize him as the Queen's most trusted man-servant William. 

"Her Majesty the Queen would like to invite you over to her Private Reading Room to discuss some..." he searched for the right word, "...issues."

Tomoyo nodded suspiciously and followed William after leaving a quick final glance at Sakura, who was looking slightly confused.

They traveled all the way to the Queen's Reading Chamber in silence. Tomoyo's suspicion was growing by the minute. Then William gently knocked on the door, and with a reply from the Queen, opened the door for Tomoyo to enter. She curtseyed at the Queen and said shortly yet gracefully, "Your Majesty."

The Queen putted down the book that she was reading and placed them on the desk beside the chair that she was sitting on.

"Tomoyo, you are aware that as soon as Princess Sakura had ran off on her wild horse into the woods that we have began building a fence and cutting down some of the trees, correct?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Very well. I'll be honest with you then. I've already given up on Sakura marrying Syaoran, and I'm deciding for her that she will marry Eriol, no matter if she likes it or not," the Queen said, her voice telling Tomoyo that her mind was made and nothing could ever change it.

Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat, but she tried to cover up her shock by nodding quickly. The queen didn't seem to notice anyhow, and went on:

"Her father, the King, has already discussed with me about the military, and we both agree that there is quite little chance that we could win if we ever got into a war with Naroays. Therefore, the best solution to this problem is to have Sakura marry Eriol and we can gain an ally just that easily...but Sakura stubbornly refuses to help and stick with her hope for peace and Syaoran returning to her. As a result..."

"As a result," Tomoyo continued for her as her breath quickened, "Your Majesty has sent Wilma to tell Princess Sakura a messenger from Naroays have been here and Prince Syaoran will be meeting her this afternoon. Yet when the Princess goes to the stables this afternoon, instead of Prince Syaoran she will find..."

"Nothing."

The Queen finished coldly.

"N-nothing?" Tomoyo repeated with a little surprise.

"Yes, we can't keep on waiting for the day that her _precious Prince Syaoran_ will think of a way and return to her," the Queen said with mockery, "It's too late for peace. And when Sakura goes to the stables this afternoon she will be greeted by Princess Belle of Penelopia instead."

"Princess Belle-?" Tomoyo said and looked at the Queen, waiting for an explanation. She had never heard of this name before, since she never went to the breakfast and Sakura never mentioned it to her.

"She is the princess that the Queen of Naroays had wanted Syaoran to marry."

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "How did you-"

"I have my sources," The Queen said severely, "Curiosity kills the cat, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo's face immediately turned pink as she stared at the floor, "S-Sorry, Your Majesty." _Since when did Sakura's mom became so mean?_

"I had asked Princess Belle to pretend that Syaoran was engaged with her and end Sakura's pathetic, impossible string of hope. She wouldn't do it at first, but finally agreed...and after Sakura gives up on Syaoran she would surely take Eriol instead...so, such a smart girl like you should understand..."

"I-I won't say anything to Princess Sakura...Your Majesty," Tomoyo replied, her face dark and covered in gloom. Then she curtseyed and left the room quietly, passing by William as she went out the door.

Tomoyo sighed as she walked down the Hallway, with no destination planned. She was shaky and her footsteps were uneven.

_"I thought all fairy tales end with 'happily ever after'...but I guess it's not so in this case. Sakura will be heartbroken and marry a man she never loved...and Syaoran...he will probably live the rest of his life thinking how cruel and heartless Sakura had been...forever until his death...and me? I will never find any man better than Eriol...I'm but a servant-girl anyways..."_

_"...and always will be."_

As Tomoyo's thoughts reached here she couldn't help but breaking into tears. All her dreams...hopes...they had all vanished into thin air...just within the last few minutes.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?"

She immediately jumped up and looked to see who was standing there. The clear, transparent drops of tears remained silent on her cheeks but she didn't have time to wipe them away.

"P-Prince Eriol!"

________________________________________________________________________

~*ARTHUR'S NOTE*~

Well you all know what I'm about to say, so...please review!! ^^ Thanks to all my "loyal readers"! And to AngelBear: I don't mean to make Sakura seem stupid or anything but she _is_ a little on the dense side...for example, in the series she was unable to tell that Syaoran liked her even though he keeps blushing when they're together, getting nervous, and acting extremely furious when Eriol did anything with Sakura. But, quote from Tomoyo, "That's also what makes Sakura so kawaii!!" ^^ Ne?


End file.
